


a mad dog in a swans lake

by ricepuppies



Series: KyouHaba Week [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #giveyahabaadog2k16, Gen, i know literally nothing about ice skating, is this for the event or is it self indulgent fluff- a thrilling novel by me, watari is the best friend ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7269598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricepuppies/pseuds/ricepuppies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is ice skating a sport?<br/>No?<br/>It is today.</p><p> </p><p>(different teams/sports swap✔)</p>
            </blockquote>





	a mad dog in a swans lake

**Author's Note:**

> I rushed this so much so apologies for that. I hope my research(olympic figure skating videos and Google) doesn't fuck up

  The ice rink was Yahaba’s entire life. His mother was a figure skater, as was his father. Ice skating was the only sport he enjoyed, as it seemed as if his physique was especially sculpted for the sport.

  
  Coming from a legacy of figure skaters meant he also practiced more than anything else. He was there before the employees who ran the rink checked in(the manager had given him a spare key after her had caught Yahaba sleeping under the bleachers.)and left way after lights out had been called.

  “So, you’re practicing again, huh?”

  A voice from the side of the rink made Yahaba skid, his skates scraping up a layer of ice.  
 

  “Watari, you scared the hell out of me!”

 Yahaba skated over to the shorter boy, accepting the warm coffee he offered. “And to answer your question, I am practicing. Ever since Kairi left, I’ve had to step up my game. Plus, I’m finally getting a new partner assignment tomorrow, so I have to be in shape.” He sat down and began unlacing his skates, sighing with relief as he was finally able to feel his toes.

  “But you know what, you can help me by taking me out for breakfast.” Yahaba tugged the loose fitting t-shirt that Watari had handed him over his tank top and leggings.

  “Oh no. I am not taking you and whatever baby dragon you’re hiding in your stomach out to eat.” Watari tugged Yahaba out of the rink by his coat collar, nearly choking him. “But what we can do is head over to my house and review the costume designs you wanted to see.” Yahaba opened his mouth to object.

  “But I have to go-“

  “Bee’s already there, so you have no excuses. Now c’mon creampuff. My coffee’s getting cold.”

  Watari's house was more of a rented out penthouse covered in instant ramen containers, pencils, and sketch paper.

  That and corgi fur.

  “Bee!” Yahaba scooped up his small, three-legged dog and began smothering her in kisses. “Did you have fun with Watari after he kidnapped you?!” The corgi licked at Yahaba's cheek, her stubby tail waving happily.

  “I'll take that as a yes.” Yahaba toed off his shoes at the entryway, Bee yapping at his heels. 

  “Ok, I get it! You missed me! I missed you too!” Yahaba picked up a stray piece of paper, examining the rough sketch lines.

  “Watari, this one’s great! I’ll add it to the stack, okay?” 

  Watari hummed in agreement and started making coffee for the two of them. “How do you want your coffee, Odette?”

  Yahaba groaned, flopping back on the couch. “Black. Like my soul. And stop with the Swan Lake jokes. It was one time!” Bee wriggled onto Yahaba’s chest and began licking at the underside of his chin.

  “I’m not going to let go of it until you apologize for having me in your contacts as 'Free Food'. 'Buddha' wasn’t better either so don’t even get me started.” Watari set down their mugs, his a steaming milk chocolate color and Yahaba’s as black as Watari's cat, Sahara. 

  Yahaba reached for his mug and downed half of it in one gulp, grimacing at the bitterness. “I really need to start sleeping at night. Coffee isn’t helping anymore and I’m scared.” Watari snickered into his mug, sugary coffee spraying everywhere.

  “Yes, I get it. I make terrible life choices, now stop laughing.” 

  Watari’s phone pinged with a notification, so he opened it to see that he had received an email for Irihata, the superintendent who managed the Tokyo division consisting of their seniors.

  “Hey, Irihata just sent me an email! Think it you be your new partner?” Watari waggled his eyebrows, causing Yahaba to groan loudly. “ Please just put it up on the projector before my hair turns gray.”  
 

  “He says you’re being assigned to a partner who recently played ice hockey, so at least they have some sort of experience with ice, which is good. I hope.” 

  Watari transferred the email so that it was projected on the curtain he had hanging in front of his windows.

 “Looks like your new partner is….Kyoutani Kentarou, known as Mad Dog by his former teammates. He had a reputation of being rough with both opponents and teammates. You’re in for a rough one, Yahaba.”  
Yahaba grimaced and gulped down the rest of his coffee.

  “Watari, I swear to God if this is a prank, I will end you.”

* * *

  
Yahaba didn’t understand why he had to get stuck with Kyoutani.

  His skill was surprisingly advanced, so why wasn’t he sent up to Tokyo with his senpai? And if he had a reputation of being rough, then why wasn’t he in anger management? Why was he sent to work in the one sports division where anger wasn’t an option?

  The rink was already open when he arrived, which was strange. The employees were never here this early and he was the only one with a spare key. 

  As he entered, the sound of skates against ice filled his ears.

 _Kyoutani_.

  Mad Dog himself was skating circles around the rink, swirling up flurries as he passed.

  “Hey!”

  Kyoutani stopped. And then fell face first onto the ice.

  “Oh my god! I’m so sorry!” Yahaba ran onto the rink, slipping and sliding in his socks

  “Kyoutani, wake up. Oh my god, are you dead?! Watari’s gonna kill me if he finds out I killed my partner before the prelims!” Yahaba flipped Kyoutani over on his back, a red welt already present on his forehead.  
_'I killed him.'_ , Yahaba thought. _'I’m a murderer. Oh my god what do I do?!'_

  “Oi, I’m not dead so stop your yammerin'.”

  Kyoutani sat up, leaning against the railing surrounding the ice rink. “What the fuck was that for?! You made me lose my balance!” Kyoutani flung his hands outwards, nearly hitting Yahaba. 

  “Well, it’s not my fault you have terrible balance! I was just wondering why you’re here so early. It’s like 4 am. Not to mention this is my rink.”

  Kyoutani scoffed. “Where’s your name then, creampuff?”

  Yahaba huffed, crossing his arms. “That is none of your business. And since you’re not dead, I’m going to change so I can’t practice.” Yahaba rose, practically clinging to the railing. “I don’t need your help, just so you know.” 

  “I wasn’t going to offer it, just so _you_ know.” 

  “You’re **_insufferable_**!”

  “Ditto!”  


_‘Now I’m starting to wish he was dead. Or passed out at the very least.'_

  Yahaba tied his skates tighter than he usually did, obviously taking his anger out on the laces. His puffy winter coat and long sleeved shirt came off, exposing the black bodysuit he wore.

  “Man, I have to talk to Watari about the material for the suits. This is too tight in my everywhere.”

  He took some steps to the rink, testing out the tightness of his skates. Once he was satisfied, Yahaba stepped out onto the ice. 

_'First an arabesque, then I’ll lean back into a Biellmann spin, the Kyoutani comes in and we chasse side by side, I’ll jump up and he’ll have to catch me while he skates a lap around the ring, and maybe a backward outside death spiral if we have time to practice it, then after that, our time should be up.'_

  He began skating, shifting his weight from foot to foot. Then his left leg lifted up so that his foot was level with his neck. His hands moved back to hook around the bottom of his skates. He glided about the rink like this for a while, before releasing his foot. Yahaba then began picking up speed, jumping into the air in a perfect split. He landed gracefully with a flurry of ice. He pivoted on one foot, moving down until he could stretch out his leg and nearly touch the tip of his foot.

  “This is going to be out routine for the prelims, with the exclusion of the soin5 I did at the end, so I’d pay attention if I were you

  Kyoutani was paying attention to Yahaba. But not Yahaba in general. Yes, Kyoutani was more focused on Yahaba’s butt. It was embarrassing, but for the fact that Yahaba had such a nice butt annoyed him.

 _‘Thank god for baggy hockey pants'_ , Kyoutani thought.

  “Kyoutani! Eyes on me!” Yahaba skidded to a stop, annoyed that Kyoutani wasn’t paying attention. 

  “I don’t want to. Your routine seems dumb.” Kyoutani tapped at his phone screen, a faint smile present on his face.

  Ouch. If his pride was a person, Yahaba was 85% sure that it would be bleeding out right about now.

  “That’s it!” Yahaba marched over to Kyoutani as angrily as he could on ice skates, slamming his hands down on Kyoutani’s knees.

  “Skates on. Your ass is getting on that ice whether you like it or not.”

  Once Kyoutani had reluctantly gotten his skates on, Yahaba physically dragged him onto the ice. 

  “Okay. We need to practice the partner parts. Starting where you lift me up.” Yahaba places Kyoutani’s hands on his waist. “These are your handhelds. No higher, no lower. Get used to them.” Yahaba pushed off the ground with his toes, forcing Kyoutani to pick him up. “Also get used to holding me. You’re going to have to skate all around the rink with me in your hands. I have a feeling we’re going to do fine with the timing so I won’t worry about that.” Kyoutani put Yahaba down rather harshly.

  “Now comes the hard part. The backward inside death spiral. I’m going to be very close to the ice, which means you need to have a super strong grip on my hand. If not, worst case scenario is that I fall on the back of my head and most likely get a concussion.”  
With that pressure on his shoulders, Kyoutani was determined to execute the move perfectly.

  “And if you get nervous, just look at me. I’ll smile so you know everything’s okay!”

  The pair began skating side by side, until Kyoutani reached for Yahaba’s hand. Yahaba then began skating around Kyoutani, their hands still clasped together. 

  Eventually, Kyoutani had to bend his knees slightly so that Yahaba was near parallel with the ground.

  Feeling he looked down at Yahaba to see a bright smile flashed on his direction. He shyly returned one, which made Yahaba’s cheeks flush. 

  "Alright, you can pull me up now.”

  Kyoutani rose, bringing Yahaba up with him until they were both facing each other in arabesque position.

  “You did it! And it was amazing!” Yahaba surged forward and pressed his lips to Kyoutani’s, wrapping one arm around his neck.

  Kyoutani was taken by surprise, but nonetheless he kissed back with the same amount of pressure, resting a hand on Yahaba’s chest.

  “I-I’m sorry, that was so sudden!” Yahaba pulled away, blushing darkly. “I didn’t mean to kiss you, it just happened! I felt so proud and you looked so hot when you smiled at me, so of course I felt like kissing you then!”

  Kyoutani chuckled softly. “Yahaba. It’s okay. I liked it.”

  “You _wha_ -“

  “I liked kissing you. Are you really that dense?”

  Yahaba began to babble again, but this time, Kyoutani shut him up with a kiss.

* * *

  
It was the day of the preliminary round that would decide who went to Tokyo, and Yahaba was shaking in his leotard.

  “Watari, are you sure we’ll win? I mean, we’ve barely had time to practice, and it all seems so rushed.”

  Watari sighed. “Do you ever shut up? I’m trying to drive.”

  Yahaba picked at his sleeve, a transparent lavender fabric with a slit running from his wrist to his elbows. The rest of the suit was pale blue, a large v in the neck exposing a bit of his chest.

  “And you’re sure that Kyoutani got his uniform-“

  “SHUT UP.”

  The arena in which the prelims were to be held was humongous. Yahaba felt his mouth go dry at the sight of all the other figure skaters. 

  His nervousness was tripled when the judges called for him and Kyoutani at the very end, meaning everyone’s eyes were going to be on them as the final act.

  “Hey, calm down. I can literally smell the sweat dripping off of you.” Kyoutani gave Yahaba’s hand a tight squeeze. “Don’t worry, it’ll go by so fast you won’t even notice.

  That was a lie.

  It seemed as if the music was going in slow motion, or that his chasse was too slow. When Kyoutani lifted into the air, however, everything went by in a colorful blur. The death spiral seemed as if it wasn’t even there. All the faces he saw in the crowd were empty, expressionless.

  Great.

  He and Kyoutani skated back to the middle with a flourish and the stands erupted in roars of applause.

  "And the team that qualifies for Nationals in Tokyo are… _Yahaba Shigeru and Kyoutani Kentarou!”_

  Kyoutani pressed their foreheads together, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. 

  “We did it. We’re going to Tokyo.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna make this angsty by having Kyoutani drop Yahaba on accident while they practice but Yahaba thinks it was on purpose and now his knee is broken + he can't trust Kyoutani anymore but I decided not to.
> 
> I've suffered enough.


End file.
